


know that i love you

by gaymumbling



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, soft dom hwanwoong, thats basically the whole thing, youngjo is stressed so they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymumbling/pseuds/gaymumbling
Summary: A content sound made its way up Hwanwoong’s throat as he admired his handiwork, Youngjo a beautiful mess beneath him.in which youngjo is stressed and needs to be taken out of his mind for a while.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	know that i love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/gifts).



> welcome to my first oneus fic!
> 
> and happy birthday koa! <3 ily so much i hope u enjoy

Hwanwoong lingered at the bedroom door for only a couple of minutes before crossing to stand behind Youngjo, who was sitting slumped in his desk chair. It turned out that he and Geonhak were correct in assuming the worst when Youngjo didn’t leave his room for lunch, or when the rest of the boys decided to watch a movie midafternoon, or even when they tried to bait him with his favorite takeout for dinner. 

“Hyung, baby,” he said, tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder and testing out the pet name to make sure it was what he wanted. 

Youngjo whimpered, and turned to bury his face in Hwanwoong’s chest. 

“I know, sshhh, baby I know.” he began stroking Youngjo’s hair. “You’ve been working so hard and we’re all so proud of you, you know that right?”

Hwanwoong could feel him nodding his head slowly against his chest. He knew it wouldn’t be long before tears started welling up in Youngjo’s eyes if they hadn’t already. Once he allowed himself to slip, there was no pulling him back until he’d let it all out. 

He continued with soft spoken reassuring words while running gentle fingers through his hair but paused the ministrations when he saw Youngjo’s shoulders barely shake in a silent sob. Hwanwoong moved his other hand from where it was resting on the side of Youngjo’s neck to guide his head so that the two of them could make eye contact. Youngjo looked up at him with large eyes glossy with tears. He let out a sniffle. 

“Help me?” He asked, plain and simple. His lips and cheeks were already wet with tears. Hwanwoong couldn’t possibly say no. 

“Of course, anything for my baby,” Hwanwoong said, and he swore he could see Youngjo’s pupils dilate with want.

He leaned down to place a kiss on the crown of Youngjo's head, which was answered with a satisfied hum followed by a leftover sniffle. Youngjo continued to cling to Hwanwoong's torso, so he let his hands rest on his back, letting him take however much comfort he wanted, not wanting to rush his process. Slowly, Hwanwoong traced patterns on Youngjo's upper back and shoulders, up the back of his neck, into his hair, and back down again. The elder's breathing evened out eventually, and Hwanwoong's fingers came to rest tangled in the hair on the back of his head.

Hwanwoong tugged gently at his hair to pull his face from where it was resting against his chest, and ducked to make eye contact with Youngjo as he was sitting on the desk chair. He brushed their lips together, so softly, barely there, again allowing Youngjo to give or take whatever he needed. Youngjo pressed forward to complete the kiss, making it slow and sweet. He put his hand on one of Hwanwoong's hips and pushed the chair back a bit, inviting him to sit on his lap. Hwanwoong obliged, of course, swinging his leg over Youngjo's thigh to accept the perch. Youngjo's hand stayed on his hip, and brought the other to the side of Hwanwoong's neck to pull him forward and into a real kiss.

Their lips met, pressing gently together until Hwanwoong took the initiative to push for more, licking at Youngjo's closed lips to ease them open. He could still taste traces of salt. His tongue snuck in between, demurely at first, teasing the roof of his mouth behind Youngjo’s top teeth. Hwanwoong giggled quietly when Youngjo's tongue came to meet his own, as he began to kiss harder while at the same time squeezing the skin and muscle around Hwanwoong's hip. He returned the energy with fervor, and scooted closer to Youngjo's hips so he could ease the strain on his neck. They kissed like this for a while, keeping the motions lazy but their feelings passionate. Hwanwoong broke away from Youngjo's lips to kiss the tip of his nose, earning a soft smile — one of his favorite expressions that the elder often wore. He then left a path of dainty kisses across either one of Youngjo's cheekbones before moving over to one side of his jaw and taking a detour to nip at his earlobe. He kissed over the bite, earning a small chuckle from Youngjo, before he tilted his head back to allow Hwanwoong better access to kiss down his neck.

"Are marks okay, baby?" He asked, the words spoken a millimeter away from the soft skin of his neck.

"Yes please," came the reply, laced with want and a hint of adoration.

Permission granted, Hwanwoong picked up where he left off, littering Youngjo's pretty neck with kisses and couple of light marks, applying just enough pressure so he could still look at them in the mirror after his shower that night but also so they wouldn't be too difficult to hide come morning. Youngjo was starting to make soft, beautiful sounds in response to Hwanwoong's gentle actions. He carried on for a few moments more, drinking in every noise to store in his ego, but they turned into a small whine when Hwanwoong pulled away from his neck momentarily.

"Shirt off?"

Youngjo was already in a bit of a haze, so it took a moment to process the question, but once he did he nodded enthusiastically. He shivered when the cold tips of Hwanwoong's fingers met the warm skin of his lower abdomen and dragged over his abs and chest as he brought the shirt up his torso. Youngjo lifted his arms to help Hwanwoong remove it the rest of the way, and waited patiently for the couple of seconds it took for Hwanwoong to remove his own shirt in one flourishing motion.

"Wow," Youngjo breathed out. "Every time, I still can't believe how beautiful you are."

A shy smile and a light blush crept onto Hwanwoong's face.

"You're a dork," he replied in as loving a tone as he could muster. "You're a dork and I love you."

Youngjo's hands found a home again on either side of Hwanwoong's slight waist, as Hwanwoong continued where he'd left off, now uninhibited by his shirt. He kissed and licked over Youngjo's collarbones, and left a mark on the hollow at the base of his throat. The pressure there coaxed a breathy moan from Youngjo's lips.

"C-can we move to the bed?" Youngjo's quiet, shaky request still rumbled in his throat under Hwanwoong's lips.

"Yes, of course," Hwanwoong said. "How do you want it?"

Youngjo mulled over the question for a moment, before settling on a decision.

"Would you ride me?" He asked. There was no denying the undertone of shyness, but Hwanwoong was delighted to hear the question come from Youngjo's mouth.

"Definitely, baby," he said with a giggle. "Let me get the bed ready, just one second."

Despite the warning, Youngjo still moped when Hwanwoong left his lap. He picked up their shirts to toss in the laundry pile, fluffed up the pillows to support Youngjo's back, and shuffled out of his jeans. He knew that at this point, Youngjo would be of no help in that department. Lastly, he grabbed the lube from where it was kept in the drawer of the bedside table and placed it next to his thigh after he sat on the edge of the mattress.

"Okay, hyung, you can come here now," he sing-songed, watching as Youngjo made his way over to him on already shaking legs.

He stood in front of Hwanwoong, diligently waiting for the next instruction, which came in the form of small, deft fingers undoing his belt and the closures on his jeans. Hwanwoong eased both the jeans and Youngjo's underwear over his hips and down the length of his legs, and reminded him to keep his balance with a hand on either of his shoulders as he stepped out of the garments. With that out of the way, and with Youngjo's hands still gripping his shoulders for support, Hwanwoong took the head of Youngjo's already half-hard cock into his mouth. He dropped his jaw and took it further into his mouth, reveling in the sharp breaths and barely-there moans Youngjo was letting out above him.

One of Youngjo's hands left the bruising grip he had on Hwanwoong's shoulder and instead threaded his fingers through his hair. He gave a bit of a tug when he clenched his fist, causing Hwanwoong to hum around his dick. Hwanwoong bobbed his head a couple of times, sure to move his tongue around the head the way Youngjo liked, and pulled off when he was satisfied with his work in getting him fully hard.

"Alright baby, take a seat," Hwanwoong said, reaching up to take Youngjo's hand out of his hair so he could stand up and make room for him to crawl onto the bed.

While Youngjo got himself situated, Hwanwoong quickly slipped his underwear off. He picked up the lube and knelt on the bed with his back to Youngjo, who let out a confused noise.

"No touching yourself until I say so," was all he said in place of a real explanation.

The reason came soon enough though when Hwanwoong collected some lube on his fingers and reached behind himself to tease at his own entrance. He couldn't help but smile wickedly to himself when he heard Youngjo's sputtering breath come from behind him. He drew slow circles around his rim before sinking the first finger into his hole; the stretch was easy so another came soon after and Hwanwoong let out an exaggerated moan. He could hear Youngjo breathe out sharply through his nose, no doubt close to moaning himself. Hwanwoong only had a couple seconds to decide whether or not he would tease Youngjo — and himself — by working himself open slowly. He spread his fingers apart and relaxed into the stretch, allowing a third finger to slip inside, and hearing a near pathetic whimper ring out into the otherwise silent room brought him to his decision.

Hwanwoong hurriedly finished the reset of the prep, scissoring and thrusting his fingers only a few more times before finally turning to look at Youngjo over his shoulder. His eyes were fluttering, his skin was flushed from his cheeks all the way down to his chest; his arms were dutifully pinned behind his back against the pillows to avoid the temptation of touching himself without permission. Just one glance at the state of Youngjo’s cock was enough for Hwanwoong to know just how strong the temptation was as it twitched and the growing bead of precome slipped down the length.

“Are you ready for me baby?” Hwanwoong cooed, shuffling down the mattress to reach Youngjo.

He offered a jerky nod in response which caused his earrings to jingle.

“Uh-uh, you know I need words, love,” Hwanwoong said. He continued to get closer, pausing to grab Youngjo’s ankles and spread them apart so he could kneel between his legs.

Youngjo’s breath hitched at the contact, and he let out a choked off “I’m ready” as he exhaled.

“Good, see, now that’s my good baby.” Youngjo’s neglected cock jumped again at the praise. “I love how much you love being good for me.”

“S-so good,” the elder repeated.

“Oh, you’re not going to make it through this sitting up, are you,” Hwanwoong said mostly to himself. “Love, can you move your arms from behind your back?”

Youngjo complied, his biceps seemingly working overtime just to complete the basic action. Hwanwoong shuffled backwards enough so he could reach forward and grab Youngjo’s ankles again, this time to gently tug him down the bed until he was laying down. Once he was settled in the new position, Hwanwoong crawled up to sit on Youngjo’s thighs, bringing the lube with him. He carefully warmed it up in his hand before giving his cock a quick coating, careful not to hit him with too much stimulation at once. He added a bit more lube and gave it a couple more pumps with his fist just to be on the safe side, then moved further up Youngjo’s body. Hwanwoong supported himself with his hands pressed against the headboard, and leaned down to steal a messy kiss while finally sinking down on Youngjo’s cock. He stayed there lazily kissing his boyfriend while he adjusted to the stretch, the tiniest inkling of a thought telling him he should’ve prepped himself more carefully, but it was extinguished when Youngjo began to moan into his mouth, the sound coming from deep in his chest.

Hwanwoong took this as his cue to begin moving, separating with one last peck to Youngjo’s lips as he straightened his back to sit up on his knees. He slowly lifted himself up and dropped back down, setting an easy pace to start out. Eventually though he could see in Youngjo’s face that he yearned for more, the sentiment echoed in his own body, so Hwanwoong placed his hands on either side of Youngjo’s stomach for balance. He delighted in feeling his abs flex beneath his hands while he sped up his rhythm. Hwanwoong took advantage of the new speed and shift in position and angled his hips so Youngjo’s cock would hit his prostate on most of the thrusts. Soft cut-off moans were pulled from Youngjo’s throat at the friction and heat moving around his cock while Hwanwoong rode him, which turned to one long, drawn-out groan when Hwanwoong abruptly stopped and ground down instead.

He slowly swiveled his hips a couple more times, while leaning forward to leave one more mark, this time on Youngjo’s chest, darker than the others because it could be easily covered by clothing. A content sound made its way up Hwanwoong’s throat as he admired his handiwork, Youngjo a beautiful mess beneath him.

“P-please, more-” Youngjo stuttered, interrupting his thoughts.

Almost feeling impatient himself, Hwanwoong obliged, and began to bounce himself on Youngjo’s cock again. His knees and thighs tired quickly with the pace, but he powered through with a small but loving smile when he felt Youngjo’s hips jump up to meet his ass on the way down. Hwanwoong ran a hand over the smooth skin of his boyfriend’s stomach and up to his chest, passing his palm over one of his hardened nipples. Youngjo’s breath caught in his throat and his legs began to shake, and Hwanwoong knew he was finally close to letting himself go.

He used gentle words to coax him through, giving him permission to come. Hwanwoong used his other hand to give his own cock a few strokes, and the two came at the same time, relatively quietly. Hwanwoong closed his eyes to take in the sensations, pleasure taking over his limbs as Youngjo released inside of him.

When he opened his eyes to pull off of Youngjo’s dick, he saw that the elder’s face was wet with tears he must not have known he was still holding in. Hwanwoong melted just a little inside as he leaned over the edge of the bed to pick up a piece of clothing to clean them both up, throwing it in the vague direction of the laundry pile and creeping up to attach to Youngjo’s side once he was done.

“How are you feeling, hyung?” Hwanwoong asked, barely above a whisper, as he used his thumb to wipe the tears away. He placed a kiss on each of his cheeks in their wake.

“Better, much better. I love you.” Youngjo replied, matching his volume, though Hwanwoong supposed he couldn’t have said it much louder if he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> hello all i hope u enjoyed!! comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> find me on twt @ddeonghwaa (sfw) and @hwaslesbian (nsfw 18+ please!!) !!!


End file.
